Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers and the like, have become popular and widely used for communication, entertainment purposes and other purposes. These electronic devices are intended to be carried or moved about and as such, these devices are more likely to be accidentally dropped, hit, or scratched.
Protective cases are used in connection with the electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers and the like. Due to the sensitive nature of these electronic devices, it is desirable to provide protection for these devices from impacts.
Among many types of mobile phones, bar type mobile phones have recently become very popular. Bar type mobile phones commonly have the screen and keypad on a single face. This structure of bar type mobile phones has made them particularly vulnerable to damages from being dropped or hit into.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, a need for a case having a shock absorbing structure for an electronic device has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.
The present invention contrives to solve the disadvantages of the prior art. The present invention provides a case having a shock absorbing structure for an electronic device.
The object of the invention is to provide a case having a shock absorbing structure for an electronic device which includes a protective shell, a side enclosure frame, and a shock absorbing block. The protective shell protects the electronic device installed therein without significantly covering a front portion of the electronic device and the side enclosure frame is configured to removably mount over the side wall of the protective shell. The shock absorbing block is constructed to have a plurality of recesses formed on the side wall of the protective shell such that adjacent recesses are separated by a partition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a case having a shock absorbing structure for an electronic device which includes a protective shell, a side enclosure frame, and a shock absorbing block. The shock absorbing block is constructed to have a plurality of recesses formed on the side wall of the protective shell such that adjacent recesses are separated by a partition. The recesses are rectangular and the plurality of recesses has a continuous unitary construction along lower part of the four sides of the protective shell.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a case for an electronic device which comprises a protective shell and a side enclosure frame. The side wall of the protective shell has an upper ledge outwardly extending from a top of the side wall and a lower ledge outwardly extending from a bottom of the side wall. The side enclosure frame includes an upper protrusion, formed on an upper part of an inner-facing surface of the side enclosure frame, and a lower protrusion formed on a lower part of an inner-facing surface of the side enclosure frame. The side wall of the protective shell includes an upper cavity, formed immediately beneath the upper ledge, and a lower cavity, formed on the lower ledge. The upper protrusion fits within the upper cavity and the lower protrusion fits within the lower cavity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a case having a shock absorbing structure for an electronic device wherein a shock absorbing recess is formed at an inner corner where two inner-facing surfaces of adjacent side walls of the case meet. The shock absorbing recess is formed longitudinally along the inner corner and the shock absorbing recess tapers toward a recess bottom.
The advantages of the present invention are: (1) the case for an electronic device of the present invention has a two-part structure of a protective shell and a side enclosure frame and the protective shell has a shock absorbing structure to efficiently absorb impacts from outside; (2) in addition to the shock absorbing function, the shock absorbing recesses receive protrusions of the side enclosure frame for a secure engagement of the side enclosure frame with the protective shell; (3) the lower ledges of the side wall of the protective shell not just help secure engagement of the side enclosure frame with the protective shell, but also allow the impact to the case to spread toward the shock absorbing structure; (4) the shock absorbing structure of the present invention is configured to effectively absorb impacts to the case; (5) the groove pattern formed on the protective shell prevents slipping of a mobile phone and supplements the shock absorbing function; (6) in another embodiment of the present invention, the case includes a shock absorbing recess formed at the corner of the side wall and the shock absorbing recess at the corner absorbs and distributes impact to the corner of the case to the side walls; (7) the shock absorbing recess at the corner of the side wall tapers towards its recess bottom and its inlet is rounded, and thus, the shock absorbing recess bends or crooks to absorb and distribute the impact to the case to the side walls of the case; and (8) the concave and/or convex structure of the shock absorbing recess helps improve the shock absorbing or distributing function of the recess.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, the fuller understanding of the invention can be obtained by the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.